


Make Sure

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age: Evelyn Cousland Fics [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill- how one couple (of my choice) would propose to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Sure

Evelyn couldn’t sleep—not for the lack of trying. She tried to blame it on the foreign room, how loud the fireplace was, how the bed beneath her was too large. All the while she knew it was because she could hear Arl Eamon and Alistair arguing down the hall. She ignored the truth; that her heart was aching,  _breaking_  at every muffled word she heard traveling through her door.

_“Her outburst will not go unnoticed! There is still time to dispute this. You cannot expect to marry her.”_

 

She turned, pulling the pillow over her ears so she couldn’t hear them any longer. It was no surprise that Eamon was disapproving of her relationship with Alistair, but she never expected it would be taken this far. It was a spur of the moment decision, at the Landsmeet, one she made after seeing the look on Alistair’s face. To think, when he first told her of his lineage, he had told her he didn’t want to be King. He took to the idea as more time went on, but he had expressed not wanting to do it alone. The daughter of a noble family; there had to be another reason why Eamon did not wish for her to be Queen.

Alistair had been swept away as soon as the Landsmeet was over, never giving Evelyn the chance to explain herself. Even though he seemed pleased at the time, she wanted to make sure. They had fallen in love in the middle of a war, and if luck had them survive, she didn’t want him to feel stuck with her if she was just a passing phase. As King, he could have anyone he wanted, even if it wasn’t her.

 _There_ , Evelyn thought. Sleep began to pull at her as she made herself miserable with her doubtful thoughts. She closed her eyes, even as tears threatened to push through- she was stronger than this… but not strong enough to march down and into Eamon’s office. Suddenly, the voices escalated in what seemed like a final argument before there was silence- and then a loud  _bang_  as a door closed.

She relaxed the pillow from her ear, and glanced over her shoulder at the door as steps echoed through the hallway. A shadow appeared beneath the door, and she held her breath as she sat up, expectant. After a moment, the shadow disappeared, and she breathed out, disappointed. Yet, she flinched when there was finally a knock, and she tried not to scramble too quickly to the lock. Evelyn took a moment to collect her thoughts, steadying her breathing and adjusting the robe she wore to cover what her nightgown didn’t. Slowly, she opened the door, half afraid of who’d she find.

Alistair peered through the tiny sliver she offered, and she found herself frowning at the sight of his breathless, annoyed expression. Was it being directed at her? He seemed to notice how harsh he appeared as he made eye contact, and within a moment his features softened.

“Oh, I hope I didn’t wake you.” His voice was quiet, unsure and Evelyn struggled to keep her gaze locked on his.

“No, no. I was awake.” She offered. Suddenly she realized she had yet to open the door to him and finally pulled it open, softly laughing under her breath. “Sorry, erm, come in.” She watched him as he chose to stand near the fireplace and closed the door behind her, securing the lock.

Evelyn turned back to him, and followed his steps but kept herself at a distance as he stared at her. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen him in such casual clothing; their travels saw them almost always in their armor, but with his newfound position, she understood the need for a respectable wardrobe. You couldn’t meet with dignitaries in darkspawn blood-covered warden regalia. She hated the uncomfortable silence that had befallen them, and brought her hands up to her chest, gripping the fabric of her robe tight.

“Arl Eamon…” She tried to start, staring at a small spot on the floor. “He’s not particularly happy with me, is he?” She asked. Without her realizing, Alistair moved closer to her and when she saw his feet enter her vision, she snapped her head up to find him already reaching up to rest his hands on her shoulders.

“Did you mean it?” He asked. “What you said, at the Landsmeet? That you’d rule by my side?”

Evelyn had to remind herself to breathe. It was hard to read Alistair’s expression; he  _seemed_  hopeful, but for what kind of answer? He moved himself a fraction closer, moving his hands so he could cup hers in his palm between them. Hesitantly, she nodded once, and then again when a smile quickly broke out across his lips.

“Yes.” She answered, feeling all her anxiety leave her as Alistair’s grin widened, his expression happier than she could ever remember. “ _Yes_ , I did.” She reaffirmed. She moved to hold him, hug him as the tension left, but he froze, pulling back to look down at her. She raised her eyebrows, before widening her eyes as he moved to kneel on one leg before her. “A- _Alistair_?!”

He held her left hand in his palms, kissing her fingertips before smiling as wide as he could. He took one hand to his coat pocket, digging until she felt her heart skip at the sight of a small silver band. He held it, so she could see, but suddenly found it difficult as tears clouded her vision.

“I bought this in Denerim… how long ago, I’m afraid to admit.” He explained. Evelyn raised her free hand to her lips to hold back a strangled laugh. She couldn’t believe him. “I kept it with me, waiting for the right moment. It never seemed appropriate. We were— _are_  at war. But everyday I’m more confident that we’ll survive.” He gulped, loudly and his smile faltered a tiny bit.

“I know you’ve already said it- but… I wanted to make sure.” He paused, kissing her hand again. “Evelyn Cousland,” His breath shook as tears emerged in his eyes.  _The sap_ , she admired. “ _Maker_ , I have known you for the past year as my fellow Warden, my best friend, my love.” He smiled, and Evelyn couldn’t help but reach out to wipe away the tears before they could trickle down his cheeks.

“I want to know you for the rest of my life, and I really don’t care what  _anybody_  says.” He finally gripped her hand tighter, clearing his throat so the question came out clear. “Evelyn; will you be my wife? My Queen? Will you marry me?”

She didn’t hesitate. “ _Yes_.”

Alistair widened his eyes, as if he didn’t expect her answer to come so quickly. He took a moment, but quickly placed the ring on her finger before standing up, tucking his arms around her in a tight hug. Evelyn laughed as he spun her around, his lips pressed hard against her temple. She held him back in earnest, hands framing his face when he finally put her down. Finally, he kissed her, and she felt her entire future become clear. She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with the man she so desperately loved.


End file.
